


Love Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints (Sequel to You Look Back at Me and Suddenly I'm Helpless)

by Snap_crackle_spock



Series: You Look At Me and I'm Helpless [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A few of the characters aren't in the whole thing, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lams - Freeform, Love them, M/M, Nonbinary Character, a few years after the previous story, actually most of them aren't, but also very angsty, it's basically just Alexander and John vs. the Laurens family, really cute stuff, they're engaged!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_crackle_spock/pseuds/Snap_crackle_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years had passed since the whole debacle at the Washington house, and it's time for the roles to be reversed. Instead of meeting the Washington's, this time it's Alexander and John vs. the Laurens Family.</p><p>OR</p><p>The sequel to You Look Back at me and Suddenly I'm Helpless. It's not mandatory that you read that prior to this one, but some events that took place in that story are heavily referenced so it's ideal that you read that before jumping into this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I promised a sequel and I delivered! This one's narrated by Alexander, and I hope you enjoy.

Alexander was very proud of the fact that he had a high tolerance for fear. The only time he’d truly let fear take over his body was back when he was 12 and nearly positive that he was going to die in his mother’s arms. Since then, since he’d lived and gotten away from that hellhole, he’d tried his best to only let fear be an idle thought that rested firmly at the back of his head. He refused to let something as worthless as fear plague his thoughts and prevent him from going after the things he wanted. 

Fear of rejection was the thing that prevented him for the longest time from telling John Laurens just how much he loved him. That particular fear, something he’d overcome years ago, was the worst mistake he’d ever made. After that trip to the Washington’s estate that seemed like it was years ago -it  _ was _ years ago- he and John had been happily in love. 

Once they’d both graduated, Alexander with a double major in Political Science and English and John with a degree in Biology, they’d moved in together. Alexander had moved on to work with Aaron Burr, his sort-of-friend-sort-of-mortal-enemy since the Freshman year of college, at a law firm. John was working steadily towards a very successful career as a biologist. Though the hours for both of them were long, neither could deny the pure joy they got from returning to their small apartment at the end of the day, only to have one or the other already waiting for them. Alexander decided from then on that fear was something he could definitely live without.

That was before found himself driving from New York to South Carolina with John freaking out quietly next to him.

“This was a stupid idea.” John said nervously from the passenger seat. Alexander used the hand not firmly resting on the steering wheel to lift John’s left hand to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles, then a brief one to the engagement ring on his ring finger. It was simple, just a silver band that matched the gold one on Alexander wore. 

“John Laurens,” Alexander said, letting their hands drop so they were resting on the armrest separating the two of them, “this is  _ not _ stupid. This is one of the bravest things you could do. This is something that you didn’t have to do, because we were perfectly well off without them in your life, but you wanted to see your family again and I have such a deep respect for that, you wouldn’t believe me if I tried to explain. Family is important, John. And if them being in our lives is what you want, then I will do everything in my power to make sure you achieve that.”

“I love you, Alexander.” John smiled and Alexander melted. How was it that, even after all this time, John’s smile still had the power to send him into a rush of adoration. Everything about him made Alexander want to do nothing but keep his lips firmly sealed over John’s for the rest of eternity.

“I know, Laurens.” Alex smiled and refocused his eyes on the road. In all honesty, he wasn’t calm. He was very far from calm. They were going to meet the Laurens’. The people that had all but cut John out of their lives when he’d finally worked up the courage to come out to them. It had been over a month before John had finally told Alexander, and he was heartbroken just hearing about it. Alex had never had to go through the terror of his family kicking him out because of his sexuality. The Washingtons were kind, accepting people. The kind of people that you’d want your kid to grow up with. From what John had said of Henry Laurens, he was a complete asshole. He’d sent John to a boarding school in England when he was 15, returning only for college. 

The emails exchanged between John and Henry were unpleasant, at best. When the two men were still in college, before the wall was put up between John and the rest of his family, Henry had all but begged John to change his major to Political Science, and, on top of that, had constantly been suggesting a list of young women that he knew were attending the college for John to ‘try out,’ as if they were articles of clothing. Every time John received one of the infamous emails, John would become livid. You wouldn’t know it from looking at him, but Laurens had a temper almost as short as Alexander’s. Whenever Henry had written to him, John would come storming into the room, slam onto the bed, and glare at the wall like he was trying to burn holes through it.

Alexander had discovered, once they’d started dating, that the easiest way to calm him down again was just to climb into the bed next to him and lay there, legs intertwined beneath the sheets and reassuring thoughts being whispered into his dear Laurens’ ear until his heart rate had settled down once again.

John had worked so hard for his father’s approval, being the outcast since birth. John hadn’t told him the story until two years into their relationship, but he was the only non-white member of his family. Henry Laurens, back when he was a younger man, was the Senator of South Carolina and had travelled all over the country because of it. Once, when he was in D.C., he’d met a young Puerto Rican woman and did the least racist thing in his life. To make a long story short, John was the bastard son of his father and a woman he didn’t even get to know. He’d had to work twice as hard as every one of his siblings just to earn his father’s approval for anything, and harder still because he was the oldest and felt obligated to take care of the younger ones because Henry was always out of the house and John had mentioned that he’d never really trusted any of the nannies his father had hired to watch them when he and John’s mother couldn’t.

Alexander was terrified because, no matter what he said, John still strived for the approval of his parents. Alex understood that, too. If his mother was still alive, he’d want her to be just as proud of John as he was. He had been thrilled with the positive reactions that George and Martha had given off when he’d brought John home for break oh so long ago. 

“There it is.” John said, pointing to a house just a bit farther down the road. It wasn’t a gated community, but it might as well have been. All of the houses were gigantic -though not as big as the Washington’s- and, from the looks of it, the majority of the residents were white. “Home sweet home.”


	2. Meet the Laurens'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets the Laurens' for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took longer than I expected. Like, a lot longer. But I've had a crazy week, and this is about twice as long as my usual updates. I hope you enjoy.

The moment that the car was shifted into park, there were two kids running out of the house to greet the two men, the younger one chanting John’s name over and over. The older of the two looked almost their age. John had explained to Alexander that this was his only sister, Mary. She was currently a senior in college at Clemson with an Accounting major. The little kid, who couldn’t have been any older than a fourth grader, was Henry Jr.

The first thing Alexander noticed was that they looked nothing like John.

Henry Jr. had small lips, strikingly blue eyes, bushy eyebrows, light brown hair that didn’t reach past his ears, and clear, pale skin. Mary looked like the female, older version of him. John was strikingly the opposite, and Alexander felt terrible for noticing it but he couldn’t help it. 

That didn’t stop Henry Jr. from wrapping his arms tightly around John’s waist and rambling about how much he’d missed his older brother. Mary gave him hugged him happily when their little brother stepped away. 

“Jacky! Jacky! Who’s your friend?” The youngest Laurens asked excitedly, reminding Alexander of Samuel when he was younger. Alexander sent him a questioning look, unsure where the name ‘Jack’ had come from.

“It’s a family thing.” John sighed, before refocusing his attention on Henry. “This is Alexander, Ramsey. He’s my  _ best _ friend in the whole world.” The kid just gaped at Alexander, as if he couldn’t comprehend the idea of two people being that close.

“We’ve missed you, John.” Mary smiled sadly. Alexander realized that she probably knew all of the details on why Henry had severed connections with John for the past few years. “I’m- I’m really glad that you made the trip down here.” She looked like she was about to start crying as she threw her arms around John’s neck again. Alexander knew the feeling. If he’d had to spend years without being able to see Lafayette or Eliza or any of his family he’d be a wreck when he saw them again. 

“Jack, is that you?” A petite voice called from the door of the house where Eleanor Laurens was standing. When she got a good look at the four of them outside in the driveway. “Why don’t you all come inside and we can catch up until your father gets home.” Alexander barely heard her from the distance, but didn’t comment on it as he followed John and the Laurens’ to the house, leaving their bags in the car trunk. 

 

As it turns out, the Laurens home lived up to all of Alexander’s expectations. There was a small statue of the Virgin Mary on a table right across the hallway from the front door so it was the first thing you saw when you stepped into the house. The furniture was all in pristine condition, and there was what seemed to be a recently painted portrait of the Laurens family hanging above the fireplace. John wasn’t in it.

“I did that, you know.” John whispered at him, mindlessly toeing off his shoes by the door before continuing into the house. Alexander followed his example hastily before jogging a little bit to catch up again. “He actually asked me to paint it himself. I thought that it was a compliment. It wasn’t until I was done that I realized he hadn’t had it professionally done was because he wanted me behind the easel, not posing for it.”

“I didn’t realize that you were coming to visit.” Eleanor said as she took a seat on one of the couch. There were two, facing each other with a table separating them. She, along with Mary and Henry Jr., took seats on the one farther from the front door while Alexander and John claimed the one facing it. She looked like a Disney Princess. Her pale skin was flawless and brown curls fell effortlessly over her shoulders. Her big, doe eyes completed the whole princess thing.

“I tried calling.” John said shortly. “I mean, I’ve  _ tried _ calling, and you haven’t picked up any of my other hundreds of messages. I thought I’d try, though.” Hundreds was an underestimate. John had tried at least twice a week in attempt to make contact. 

“What brings you home, John?” Mary asked kindly. So far, she was Alexander’s favorite. She was the only one who called John by his actual name, and Alexander was willing to bet that she’d been the only one to come close to challenging Henry when the contact had been severed between them all. She seemed like a combination of Angelica and Eliza to Alexander, kind and welcoming but insanely intelligent behind those blue eyes. 

The conversation had been awkward before the question over. Alexander had always been so sure of himself, of what he wanted to say, but how do you explain to a homophobic family that their son is getting married to another man and that you want them to be at the wedding? He wanted nothing more than to give the world to John, but this seemed impossible. 

"I'm engaged." John stated firmly, and Alexander noted that he'd let out  _ whom, _ exactly, the other fiancé was.  _ Good move, Laurens.  _ "And since I couldn't reach you, I had to come all the way down here to tell you that I want you all to be at the wedding."

"Oh, John!" Mary clapped her hands excitedly, sharing a dazzling smile. She shared that with John, at least. Both of their smiling were as dazzling as witnessing a star being born right before your eyes, "that's wonderful! Who's the lucky girl?" 

"And why did you need to bring your friend here to share the news?" Eleanor asked, though Alexander was positive she already knew the answer to that question. This woman looked like a classic Southern Belle, tumbling waves, doe eyes, button nose, and a pretty dress. But beneath all that was a cold, calculating personality. Alexander couldn't blame her entirely. If he had a permanent reminder of his husband's disloyalty, and not only that but to also be told to treat said reminder with love and care, Alexander would probably do worse than cast a sneer or two. 

"Because he's my fiancé." John said and placed a protective hand on Alexander's knee and suddenly there was a swell of emotions in Alexander’s chest because  _ John Laurens had just told his family that he was his fiance. _

Eleanor pursed her lips a bit and wrapped a protective arm around Henry Jr., who just sat there looking lost and confused, as if he had no idea that two people of the same gender could get married. He probably didn’t. Mary didn’t give much of a reaction. She just sat there knowingly, no emotions on her face. Alexander was reminded of Aaron Burr, suddenly. Though when Burr used his ‘talk less, smile more’ method, it was always unsettling and a little bit irritating. When Mary did it, it seemed genuine and happy. Like she really wanted to congratulate John and Alexander, but couldn’t.

Just then, the door burst open, and in walked the epitome of Republicans. Alexander had never been fond of snap judgements. He believed strongly that you should judge someone on their content, not their appearance. If that hadn’t been what had happened with him and the few people that gave him chances in the world, he probably wouldn’t be where he was today. People are always quick to dismiss and immigrant kid with a million things to do and not enough money or social status to do half of them. But Henry Laurens was an exception. In his tailored suit, his paler-than-paper skin, and the angry look in his eyes, Alexander felt every fiber of his liberal soul shake, ready to jump into an argument about anything and everything. Besides, John had ranted about the man so often, Alexander practically knew his stance on every and all political matters. So, all in all, it wasn’t  _ really  _ going against his principles. It was just finding a crack and slipping through.

“Eleanor why is there a stranger’s car parked in my driveway-” Henry demanded before seeing John and Alexander on his couch, John’s hand still resting on Alex’s thigh. “What the hell are you doing in my house?” Alexander wasn’t sure if the question was directed to him or John, maybe both of them. Either way, John still tightened his hold on Alex’s leg.

The next bit was all kind of a blur.

There was yelling, Alexander couldn’t exactly remember who it was from. Maybe it was from John, maybe it was from Henry, maybe it was someone else. Some words were tossed around, slurs and awful words that even Alexander wouldn’t use, and then Mary entered the conversation. 

She didn’t seem like it from her slight demeanor, but the girl was loud. When she shouted for it all to stop, it all did. Henry Jr. was clinging to his mother, John had his arm defiantly wrapped around Alex’s waist, and Henry looked like he was out for blood.

“Dad, don’t you get it?” Mary whispered. She was standing now, and Alexander was slightly miffed to realize that, once again, someone else was taller than him. “Because of everything that’s happened, because you wouldn’t let us contact each other, we almost missed John’s wedding. Your  _ son’s _ wedding. You and your goddamn ego are getting in the way of realizing that your son is here to make amends with you and invite us, his  _ family _ , to his wedding. So would you leave your pride at the door for once and just listen to him?”

There was a moment of silence and Alexander was willing to hope. Could Henry Laurens possibly be considering opening his mind? Allowing John back into their lives? Wouldn’t that be something spectacular?

“Get out.” Henry muttered quietly, not making eye contact with Mary and all of Alexander’s hopes were shattered because  _ no. Not again. _ At the rate Henry was tossing out his children the Laurens’ wouldn’t have anyone left to carry on the family name. “I said get out, goddamn it!” Henry shouted and flailed his arm to the door. 

Without another word, Mary stormed out of the Laurens house, John quick to follow and Alexander being tugged along by his fiance. “Mary!” John called as the woman moved to her car, a sleek black Audi, and he tried to catch up with her, “You didn’t need to do that.”

“You know something, John?” She asked, a playful look in her eyes, “I’ve been waiting to do that for years now. He’s a fucking dick, and I know that’s an awful thing to say about your own father but it’s true. He’s awful, John. Ever since he made us stop talking I’ve wanted to get out. But he funded my college tuition, Johnny. I couldn’t keep going on a scholarship like you.” she took his home with a sad smile, “I followed you, you know. On Instagram and Twitter and shit. I mean,  _ I _ couldn’t because he’d find out somehow, I’m sure of it. But my roommate, Rachel, she let me use her computer so I could check up on you once in awhile.” She turned to face Alexander. “You wouldn’t believe how much this idiot is in love with you. I was leaving to go back to school tomorrow, anyway. I guess I’ll just head back earlier than planned. The year’s almost over so he can’t pull my tuition money. But I fully expect there to be a seat for me at your wedding. Here,” she held out her phone to John, “he made us all get new phones. A it excessive, if you ask me. Whatever. Just text me with the details. Or for anything else.”

John nodded furiously before enveloping her in a hug and whispering his goodbyes. With a final squeeze, she slid into her car. Before closing the door, though, she looked directly at Alex.

“Oh, and Alexander, keep fighting for this man. I know he’s a huge goofball but he deserves the world. And if you hurt him, I will find some way to make your life a living hell. John, don’t stop trying, okay. I think that you really can win them over. I don’t want Ramsey to grow up without knowing his brother or sister except as the two that left him in that goddamn house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsey is Henry Jr.'s middle name. I think that makes it a little bit easier to tell him and Henry apart. Also, Rachel was Alexander's mother's name. I would've used Martha (John Laurens' other sister) but I didn't for the same reason I didn't include her in the Laurens family, it would get to confusing with Martha. 
> 
> So I was actually planning for this to go an entirely different direction (I had a whole bit planned out where John and Alexander face time the rest of the Revolutionary Crew) but clearly that didn't work out. Oh well. I PROMISE, though, they'll be in the next chapter. Or, at least, Eliza and Hercules will (I'm in love with their ship.)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Your kudos and comments make my day, and I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner than it took this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a little blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so normally I hate to right pouty!John. I think that it's a very stereotypical role for him in fanfictions. But it's kind of necessary for the over all message of the story. 
> 
> Also, I've officially decided that the next chapter will be the last one. I'm sure some of you will be excited to find out that it is, in fact, the wedding scene. 
> 
> Oh, and I realize that I haven't properly apologized to Lin (who apparently reads all of our stuff ??? @Lin, if you're reading, I have a few questions about Anthony Ramos that I would really like to know for science reasons)
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

“This is not going how I wanted it to go.” John muttered as Alexander walked out of the bathroom in their small hotel room, toweling off his hair and trying desperately not to let the water still clinging to his scalp drop onto his t-shirt. His fiance was lying face down on the sole bed in the room, legs and arms sprawled across the mattress in a way that resembled a child. 

With a smile and a loving roll of his eyes, Alexander dropped his towel onto the carpeted floor and crawled onto the bed, half laying on top of his moping fiance. “Don’t mind them. They’re all a bunch of racist, homophobic pricks who don’t know a good thing,” he poked John in between his shoulder blades, “when it hits them. Honestly, I’d rather have just Mary there. She’s golden, John, absolutely golden. If Henry and Eleanor can’t see you for the wonderful person you are, then they don’t  _ deserve _ to have you in their lives. You’re above them, John.”

The silence that came from him should’ve been a cue. Sure, he didn’t talk half as much as Alex did, but John still had a lot to say. He was very rarely quiet. Alexander quickly got off of John, gently lifting his head so he could see his fiance’s beautiful face. Tears were delicately dropping down, and his eyes looked a little red. Alexander cursed a little silently to himself - _ he should’ve watched his fucking mouth _ \- and pulled John into a hug.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that. I was trying to cheer you up. I didn’t mean that. I want your family at our wedding, John. It’s just . . . I’m worked about this whole debacle, you know? Please, don’t cry?”

John pulled away after a moment, using the heel of his hand to wipe his eyes. “Sorry, Alex.” He took a breath. “It’s just, it’s a lot. I’m a wreck right now, aren’t I? It’s just so weird, seeing them again. I guess I’d just sort of . . . Forgotten? I thought maybe after so long they’d want to try and talk again. And I guess Mary went along with the plan. But I can’t stop thinking about Ramsay, stuck there with those fucking  _ awful _ people. And since now that Mary’s siding with me they’re probably going to do the same thing to her. Which mean that he’s going to be all alone now.”

Before Alexander had a chance to respond ( _ John, while I love you to death and back and will always support you in whatever you do, don’t you think that this is a little toxic to your mental health? This is all coming from a place of love and caring.) _ his half-open laptop lit up with a Skype request. He glanced at John, who nodded as he took another deep breath. With the confirmation from him, Alexander got up and picked the computer from the hotel’s desk before taking it to the bed, sitting against the headboard with John following him less than a moment later and pressing against his side, intertwining their legs. 

After Alexander hit the ‘accept call’ from  **Oldest_And_Wittiest** the call screen opened to full screen, showing a beaming Angelica, Eliza, Hercules, Lafayette, and Peggy. When it was fully opened, the five of them waved, each cheering their own greeting which John and Alexander both laughed at. 

“Hey Alex! Hey John!” Peggy said eagerly, their hair pulled into a ponytail and yellow eyeshadow somehow working on them. “We were just calling to check in on you guys and make sure you weren’t mauled by a deer or whatever it is that South Carolina has.”

“Republicans.” Alexander interjected, “They’ve got Republicans.”

“What my dear fiance it trying to say is that things aren’t exactly going as planned.” John shrugged. 

“Who do I need to fight?” Lafayette narrowed their eyes, “You say the word,  _ mon ami, _ and I’ll send whatever fucker that has wronged you so far into the afterlife that they won’t even have a soul left for reincarnation.” 

“Lafayette!” Eliza chided, “there are children in the building. Would you  _ please _ refrain from using foul language and endorsing violence?” Hercules put a careful hand on her shoulder, which caused her to smile at him. Alexander wanted that. He wanted with John what Eliza had with Hercules. The two of them had been happily married for years. And, even though it had only been a short period time, they just seemed eternal. Alexander wanted people to look at him and John and automatically think that they would be together forever and ever. 

“How are the kids?” John asked. 

Once she’d graduated, Eliza had started her own orphanage. How she managed to get it all together within a year, Alex would never know. But John had decided that he really shouldn’t question Eliza a while ago. So far she had eight kids under her care, caring for each and every one of them individually. Hercules helped when he could, though he was a little preoccupied with his tailoring job. Still, they made it work.

“They’re all great.” Eliza sighed happily. She cared for each and every one of them, with her and Hercules living in the loft above the actual building. It was a 24 hour gig, and Alex respected her dedication.

“That’s wonderful, ‘Liza. I’m just glad we’ve got some good news today.” Alexander squeezed John’s hand, hoping to draw him from whatever slump he was in.

“Hey! Don’t pay attention to whatever it is Henry said.” Hercules scolded John. “You don’t need his negativity in your life. In fact, he’s no longer your father. Eliza, you run an orphanage, right? Well you have the adoption papers. I’m your father now, John.” Neither of the men could help laughing at that. “Don’t give me that attitude, John Mulligan-Washington. You hear me?”

“What this idiot is  _ trying _ to say,” Angelica cut in, thankfully right as Lafayette was about to speak. John could already hear all of the ‘daddy’ jokes the french person was preparing, “is that you don’t need them. You’ve always had a family in us, John. Don’t forget that.”

“I love you losers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. I love hearing all of your thoughts, and I can't wait to see you next chapter.
> 
> Okay so after this story is all wrapped up, it was requested that I write the proposal. So that's definitely the one shot I'm putting out next. But I have an idea for what to do AFTER that that's so ridiculous it might just be brilliant. (Hey, I'm sure Lin said the same thing about Hamilton.)
> 
> Anyway (and this might just be because I literally rewatched the movie yesterday) but, and hear me out, how do you feel about Hamilton . . . but merged with Star Wars? Like, obviously it wouldn't follow the plot of the new movie or anything, and I probably won't even have much Jedi vs. Sith action in it. But I'm REALLY into the idea of Space Gays (*cough FinnPoe *cough*) and I wanna write some Founding Fuckboys in space. Tell me what you think in the comments!


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexander get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The last chapter. As always, I thank you all for reading and (hopefully) enjoying. I'm sorry it took forever to write, but I was going through a real writers block.

“Go to bed, Alexander.” Laurens mumbled not quite angrily, but definitely annoyed. It probably had something to do with the fact that Alexander was still up at two in the morning on the eve of their wedding day. Honestly, Alexander couldn’t really blame him. It was late. But there were all these things that he needed to sort out, and he needed to write this speech for-

Oh. There was John’s mouth, lazily sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulders. His fingers freeze, hovering just above the keyboard. He’d taken to writing in the living room on the sofa, sneaking out of the bedroom after John had fallen asleep. Purely because he honestly didn’t want to wake John up with his constant typing.

“Alexander, come back to sleep.” John whispered, allowing his mouth to climb up his neck and stop right beneath his ear and it drove Alexander crazy. 

“I just need to write something down.” Alexander promised, trying to refocus his mind on the task at hand. Not an easy feat when your soon-to-be-husband won’t fucking stop creeping his hands into your hair and sucking right where he knows is a sweet spot. “I swear to god, John Laurens, if you give me a fucking  _ hickey _ -”

“Close the computer.” And how is Alexander supposed to deny his fiance when he’s already half asleep and all of the remaining brain capacity is focusing on the fact that John is slowly twisting his hand into Alex’s hair and he knows,  _ he fucking  _ know, that Alexander can’t function properly when that’s happening. So he obliges. He shuts the computer quickly and slides it off his lap so he can get up, walking around the couch and meeting John in the middle of the living room of their apartment. 

“Come to bed, Alexander.” John says quietly. And damn Alex ot hell if he doesn’t sound so fucking innocent right then even though the actions he’d taken to get Alexander up in the first place were anything but. It didn’t seem to matter at the moment, because he was following John to the bed giddily, already excited for the day ahead.

* * *

Alexander didn’t see John all day. He supposed that it was kind of a good thing. It would make for that whole dramatic ‘ah-ha!’ moment when he saw him as he walked down the aisle. (They’d decided Alex would be the one to do so because he was the one with the father willing to walk down with him. Hercules had offered to take John, but then retracted the offer in favor of being the flower-man.) Still, that didn’t mean that he didn’t miss him.

“You two are ridiculous.” Lafayette muttered to themselves as they worked a bobby pin into Alexander’s hair in an effort to tame it. Alex had wanted to go the easier route and just tie it back with a hair elastic, but Lafayette had refused. He and John had split their friends to help them get ready. While John was at the Schuyler’s apartment with Hercules, Angelica, and Mary (whom Alexander had grown quite fond of over the few months he’d known her) Alexander was in their apartment with Lafayette, Eliza, and Peggy.

“They’re in love.” Peggy argued, sitting on the desk in he and John’s room, not really doing much to help except providing motivation for everyone else. “You can’t blame them for that. Remember Eliza and Herc’s wedding? They were even worse.” 

“I’m going to ignore that.” Eliza rolled her eyes before presenting a small, thin box to Alexander. “We all chipped in a little to get you something old. I know you aren’t really fond of all of the superstitious nonsense, but it’s a nice thought, I believe.” Alex took it in his hands and opened it. Inside was a simple, brown and white speckled quill. 

“Thank you, Eliza. It’s beautiful.” Alex sighed. The whole day had felt surreal to him. Maybe it had to do with the sleep deprivation. John had been right, staying up until two in the morning on the night before your wedding was the far opposite of a good idea. 

“Well  _ obviously _ it is.” Lafayette sneered half heartedly, all in good fun, “I was the one who picked it out. Beauty is drawn to beauty, is it not?” Alexander had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friend’s antics. 

He looked at the engagement ring on his ring finger. How was it that the wedding was already upon them? That he was going to be marrying John fucking Laurens that very afternoon? Alex was waiting for someone to pinch him and watch as it all turned out to be a magnificent dream.

But it wasn’t a dream. This was real and this was happening. And  _ God _ , Alexander couldn’t even believe it.

* * *

 

He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready at all. They’d gone over what was going to happen a million times and Alexander was still more unprepared for this than he’d ever been for anything. It was the feeling of knowing something was going to happen but the reality of it didn’t hit you until it was actually happening. 

Hercules was first. 

Alexander had wanted him to come later in the line-up, but he’d insisted on being the flower man and Alex wasn’t about to deny him the right. Besides, it’ not like they had anyone better suited for the job. Peggy was next. She was the one with the rings. Their yellow dress, the one that ran just beneath their knees, was flowing nicely and shining with the mismatched lighting that peaked through the giant oak tree. John had insisted on an outdoor wedding. 

After Peggy came Aaron Burr, happily following with Mary on his arm. Mainly because Alexander had felt obligated to include the first person he’d met when he’d come to the states. After him and Mary was Lafayette and Angelica, and weren’t they just a sight to behold. Both looked exquisite. 

They couldn’t compare to what Alexander saw as he made his way down the aisle, George holding his arm dutifully. There was John, looking as radiant as ever. The smile on his face couldn’t compare to any he’d ever worn before that day. And Alexander realized then and there, half way down the aisle, that he was going to spend the rest of his life with John. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loved. And it didn’t matter that only Mary had come to the wedding, because Henry Laurens would never love him. Not nearly half as much as Alexander did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #I wrote this to keep my mind off of the salt I have over my friend going to see Hamilton today while I have to wait until October.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! I have officially decided that my Star Wars AU will be the story to follow this, and not the Proposal One-Shot that I promised. Don't worry, I'm still fully intending on writing it, I just want to work a little bit on something that's not in the Modern! AU verse.
> 
> Also, the thing about my friend going to see it today is true and I'm being about as passive aggressive about it as Burr was in Your Obedient Servant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I thought this would turn out more like a massive one-shot. But, alas, that's not what's happening. As always I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to see you during the next chapter.


End file.
